Trunks and Goten's 1st Adventure
by Gothicthundra
Summary: what the title says. . . Vegeta is left to watch the toddlers and things get a little out of hand.


Hehe... uhm yeah... this is a bit of a strange story. Alternet title was Babysitter Vegeta.

**Trunks and Goten's 1st Adventure**

* * *

It was a warm summer afternoon at the Son's house and Bulma had brought Trunks over the play with Goten. Vegeta had been forced to come along, due to his excessive gravity room malfunctions. Goten was a year younger than Trunks and the toddlers treaded around, Goten sitting in a bouncy chair that formally belonged to Trunks. Trunks seemed to be pushing Goten's chair around, happily. Trunks had recently turned two and had began to run around a lot more, and talk... without stopping for hours on end. 

The group was outside with Vegeta, looking around for something to do. He had thoughts of blowing up a few trees or maybe a mountain, even kicking a few. However, Bulma had been keeping a close eye on him and his boredom. He was just about to head off and maybe call some of the other fighters when Bulma turned to him.

"Vegeta, can you watch Trunks and Goten while Chi Chi and I get something ready for lunch. Thanks." she said without waiting for a response.

"Why, what are they going to do?" asked Vegeta as he looked at the two toddlers.

They had been doing the same thing for an hour. Trunks was making speed sounds as he pushed Goten around. Goten at this, kept happily bouncing as he sucked on a binkey. Vegeta grimaced and sat back down for a moment as Bulma and Chi Chi went inside. He looked around for a bit and then at the Toddlers. He didn't see much harm in kicking down a few trees for a few minutes and leaving the two there.

He came back five minutes later, and sat down again. He dusted himself off from the debree and looked towards the toddlers. He took a double take as the two where no longer there. He jumped up and looked around. He thought for a moment that Bulma and Chi Chi had taken them inside. As he looked through the window, there was no toddlers in there. He wondered for a moment how mad Bulma would be before he flew off looking around. He saw the bouncy chair around six yards from the house, but no children.

Meanwhile Goten and Trunks where happily enjoying a free ride. A large bird was flying happily with the toddlers in her claws. Trunks was happily clapping and repeatedly saying "Faster." Goten was happily sucking his binkey and swiping at a by passing butterfly. He was enjoying this as well, but just because he could wave at little animals on the ground.

(((http:// www.deviantart. com/deviation /57885347/))))) put together

Vegeta zoomed right past the bird, not noticing the toddlers as he searched the ground. He was hoping to see them somewhere on the ground. He glanced towards the bird for a second, and looked past it at a tree with animals surrounding something. He thought for a moment, 'Kakorot would probably ask this stupid bird where they are.'

As he flew towards the group of animals, he vaguely heard Trunks say, "Hi Daddy."

He looked around for a moment and then glanced at the far off bird to see a little Trunks happily waving still. Vegeta's jaw dropped, at the thought of missing that moments before. He sped off towards the bird and the bird turned a corner around some trees. Vegeta zoomed threw the trees, rather than around. He hit the bird on accident and it went flying into the mountain. Vegeta looked quickly to see Trunks sitting on the cliff edge clapping. He grabbed him and looked around for Goten. The bird flew off, Goten still in claw. The quite toddler let out an ear piercing scream that just didn't stop. Vegeta flew off towards the bird, to feel Trunks trying to escape his grip.

"Trunks. Stop it." Vegeta almost yelled, causing the two year old to start balling. "No, don't. .. shhh."

"I want Mommy." said the toddler.

"We'll go to your mother when we get that brat." said Vegeta losing his patience. "At least I can hear where they go."

Now however, he could scense Gohan's ki heading towards the house from town. Vegeta clenched his teeth in annoyance. He was never leaving these two alone again. Goten stopped crying as they got in view of him. Instead the toddler began to giggle happily. Vegeta could see Gohan pass them, at that point when Gohan was out of view, Goten's shrieks rose again. Gohan had apparently heard this as his ki was heading back towards them. The fourteen year old's eyes went wide as he saw what was happening.

"Great." muttered Vegeta.

"What is going on?" asked Gohan.

"Nothing I can't handle." said Vegeta.

"Why is my brother in a giant birds talons?" asked Gohan. "Why don't you just call the bird back?"

"What?!" asked Vegeta as him and Gohan flew quickly behind them.

Gohan whistled, but the bird flew even faster. Vegeta nd Gohan continued to follow the bird, waiting for the bird to eventually stop or give up. Vegeta was having trouble holding onto Trunks because of his squirming. Goten had stopped crying and was apparently reaching for Trunks, and Trunks was apparently holding out Goten's binkey to him.

"So that's why the brats crying." said Vegeta looking at Trunks and the binky.

"What do you expect Vegeta, he's a baby." said Gohan as the followed the bird.

"Grr, I'm sick of this. . . you fly as close as you can and I'll blast the bird." said Vegeta, starting a ki blast in one of his hands.

"No! You might hit Goten!" yelled Gohan, stopping Vegeta.

"I wont hit the brat!" said Vegeta about to fire.

"No." where the simple words from Trunks.

"Huh?" asked Vegeta, turning to Trunks.

"No."

"No, what?" asked Vegeta.

"No boom, Ten." said Trunks angrily.

"What does that mean?" asked Vegeta looking at Gohan.

"Uhhh, I guess don't shoot Goten?" suggested Gohan in confusion.

"I am not circling a mountain all day chasing an oversized turkey!" yelled Vegeta, which promptly sounded off the Sirens that was Goten and Trunks. "DANG IT! WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"

"Trunks! What do you want!" yelled Vegeta.

"VEGETA!" yelled Gohan angrily.

"WHAT! Brat, I am trying to have a conversation with my son!" yelled Vegeta.

"TEN!" yelled Trunks waving to the crying Goten.

"..." Goten promptly stopped, giggled, and waved.

"Well, now its quieter." said Gohan.

"Speak for yourself." said Vegeta as Trunks continued to ramble at Goten.

An hour past and the bird still hadn't given up. Vegeta was getting impatient, even more than normal. Even Gohan was getting annoyed. Vegeta, without warning blasted the bird and it automaticly let go of Goten. At the same second however, a cloud dove under the little baby Goten. Gohan rubbed his head shyly.

"I guess I forgot about Kintin (spelling???)." said Gohan as Goten happily waved at the three.

"We never mention this again! Got it?" said Vegeta angrily.

"OK, agreed." said Gohan, in a stuttering way.

The two arrived at the house to see an angry Chi Chi and Bulma. Vegeta then realized he was missing the chair Goten had been playing in. The two landed ready for a late lunch with Goten and Trunks. Vegeta was silent waiting for Bulma to go off.

"Vegeta!" yelled Bulma, bit it wasn't her P'od voice.

"Huh?" asked Vegeta in confusion, as Bulma glomped him.

Vegeta stared at a snickering Gohan and Chi Chi. He turned to look at Goten and Trunks and almost jumped out of his skin as they seemed to wink at him and start giggling happily as they threw food around.

* * *

**THE END**

Vegeta: What the Hell was that!

Boredom...

Goku: Hey when do I get a story.

Im working on it.

Goku: You like Vegeta better, don't you.

NO! I like you both equally. . . that why you get your own story next.

Vegeta: IT BETTER NOT BE ANYTHING SEXUAL, WOMEN.

No... eww (nightmares.. giggles) its fun.

... Trying something new... k. **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
